One Like No Other
by Aeris3
Summary: A/U, in a freakie way, there really is no way to explain this. Ranma is a prince, Akane is a severt girl... the rest is very, very, odd. Hey, it made me laugh... Slight Sword of Truth xovers, but you'll still understand what your reading if you haven't re


One Like No Other

Aeris

I don't own Ranma ½; so don't sue me (I'm poor man!) I don't own the Sword of Truth either; man life is HARD for a fan fiction writer. Why aren't we paid for this?

It was just one of those days when life basically sucked, it was always like this for her. There's nothing you can do about it. You just have to play it out. 

If you want to call a short-tempered maid to a princess with an iron fist the next Snow White, be my guest and call her that. But she has a sort of 'pa-zaz' about her. She'll kick you butt if she wants to for one, and she just has that sort of undeclared charm and attitude that makes her different. She's very easy to be pointed out, well, except that odd purple-headed girl in the court; she is what you might call different. If you saw her out of the corner of you eye you'd just have to do a double take at the girl with long blue hair and dark eyes. It's like an unwritten law or something. 

So it was no shock to the people of the Kingdom of Nermia when a pigtailed prince showed up to marry the brown haired princess that she'd catch his unruly eye. She did that to most boys who presented themselves at the court. Another unwritten law. Anyway, this prince walks in with bad grammar and thinks he owns the place. And well, little serving girl, thinks he's a Casanova jerk who might as well…. You don't want to know. But the only good thing about him, as far as little serving girl (LSG) thinks, is that he doesn't try to get her to "lay with him." Another you-don't-want-to-know.  

The prince was a very interesting person, not your every day chap. Nope he was different. He made the whole court and royal family go "Oh my!". The look on Princess Ukyo's face was worth a million when he said he wouldn't marry her. It made LSG laugh at least.

"How dare you defile the COURT!" a mad priest yelled from the back. 

"You vile sorcerer! How dare you hurt Princess Ukyo like that?" Squire Kuno yelled.

"Put a cork in it Kuno-baby." Sighed Lady Nabiki, a lady in waiting. "Oh Akane, I need some more water." LSG, Akane, sighed and got Lady Nabiki some more water. Then Akane went out side to hide from the mad mob that would eventually all what more "water". She went outside and wised she could be waited on for once, hadn't she been punished enough?

A lighting bolt hit the ground. "NO!" A voice from above said.

"Touchy." Akane muttered and looked down at her tattered clothing. Rags. She did her trademark sigh™. The doors for the inside opened and someone walked into the garden.

A lighting bolt hit the ground again, as to warn the new comer. "Beware of board fan fiction writer!" A voice from above said.

"Right." The new comer muttered. "Your Akane right?" 

Akane spun around someone was talking to her! Wait- that wasn't so odd. Hum, it was that prince. "I'm sorry, I'll go back in now. I just needed some… air." Akane looked at the prince before heading back, he wore all black and had a sword that had the word "_Truth_" written in stones on the handle. 

"No it's okay, you can stay outside, and I needed some air. Would you mind if I stayed out here with you?" She shook her head no and he took a place on the railing next to her. 

"Are you the Seeker?" Akane asked looking at the sword. 

"Yes, but Kahlan left me." He sighed™ and looked at his feet. (A/N I'm in the middle of reading the Sword of Truth books, so don't mind me!)

A lighting blot hit the ground. "NO! THE NEW MOTHER CONFESSOR IN NEXT TO YOU!" A voice from above yelled. 

"VOICE FROM ABOVE NO BAKA! I'M NOT A CONFESSOR!" Akane yelled at the sky and thunder rolled. "Or… am I?" She looked at her hands. 

"Akane, you had me at hello." Ranma said putting his hand on her shoulder. 

"But I didn't say hello." Akane said and took his hand off her shoulder.

"Minor complications! Akane be my wife!" Ranma yelled.

Akane hugged him. "Yes I'll marry you Rich- I mean Ranma!" 

"Lets get her." Ukyo said from the doorway.

"You said it." The purple haired lass said. 

"Noo!!!!!" Ranma yelled pulling out the sword of truth making a loud ring echo in their heads. He cut off their heads and he and Akane got married and-

"Hey! This isn't realist!" Akane yelled from the church at their wedding. "Who's writing this crap!"

Aeris seemed hurt and sad. "Don't say 'crap' Mother Confessor." Aeris instructed and waved a keyboard in Akane's face. 

Akane sighed ™ in frustration. "I'm not a Mother- oh hell with it! I love ya Ranma!"

"HOW DARE YOU DEFILE THE CHURCH!" The priest yelled. 

"I love ya too Akane!" Ranma said and the two became king and queen of Tortall- I mean Nermia and all lived happily ever after. 

Ranma slammed the book closed and muttered, "What a load of crap!" 

A lighting bolt struck the floor. "HOW DARE YOU MOCK AERIS! SOME SEEKER YOU ARE!" 

Ranma screamed and ran for him dear life.

A lighting bolt hit the ground. "REVIEW!" A voice from above said. 


End file.
